A service provider may implement a tracking system for tracking reports of service issues and customer service requests. Such a tracking system may provide historical information related to service issues, but may not provide predictive analyses regarding future service issues. Moreover, such issue tracking systems only include limited information on the network devices that were subject to the service issues. Having only limited information on the network devices prevents the extrapolation of past service issues for the prediction of future service issues that may occur in similar devices.
A customer relationship database system may track information related to a set of customers. This customer information may include details regarding the network devices of the customer. However, information that is obtainable only from a combination of issue tracking and customer relationship data sets may go unrealized absent systems and methods for joining and analyzing data from such disparate systems.